The Donut Strategy
by VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: The Doctor has his ways of figuring out if Rose ate his donuts or not.


**I stayed up late writing this, I couldn't resist! Dr. Who! :D**

It had been a long day. Angry Daleks, pissed off aliens, and giant robots had all been chasing after the Doctor and Rose. As usual, the two companions had managed to escape just in time.

Rose was lying down on the couch inside the TARDIS, starting to fall asleep. The Doctor, however, was buzzing with energy.

He had been suddenly struck with an idea for some strange experiment, having to do with aardvarks and donuts. Rose was only half listening.

"…It's going to be fantastic!" the Doctor cried happily. "Absolutely fantastic! Wonderful! Brilliant! Hahaha!" he exclaimed, now jumping up and down with excitement.

Rose was aware of the Doctor running out of the TARDIS, before falling asleep, smiling to herself. _Something's got him excited…_

She was awoken by the Doctor hurrying back into the TARDIS, a large box of assorted donuts in his arms.

"Alright, I just need one last thing," he told her, setting the box down. "I'll be right back, promise. You stay here!" Rose yawned sleepily. "Mmmkay…" she mumbled.

"Oh, and one more thing," he told her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't touch the donuts! I need 'em, alright?" he warned, raising his eyebrows and pointing a finger at her.

Rose smiled tiredly. "I won't…" she promised. The Doctor gave her one last happy grin before practically sprinting out of the time machine.

Rose stretched, sitting up on the couch. _That's a lot of donuts…_ she thought to herself, her mouth starting to water. Getting up, she walked over to the box and opened it. About twenty or so donuts laid inside.

Glancing at the door, Rose giggled to herself. _Maybe he won't notice if I just take _one… she thought to herself.

Picking up the cherry-filled donut, Rose walked back over to the couch and ate it quickly. It was delicious.

The Doctor came back about five minutes later, pulling two aardvarks into the TARDIS with leashes around their necks.

"Should I…even…ask…?" Rose laughed, raising her eyebrows at the Doctor. He grinned happily.

"Long story. I'll explain later. Aha!" he laughed, jumping up in the air with excitement. Letting the aardvarks go, he walked over to the donut box and opened it. Then, he paused, a frown appearing on his face.

"Rose…what happened to the cherry-filled donut that was sitting on top?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

Rose stiffened on the couch, trying not to look guilty while repressing laughter. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she told him, trying to look sincere.

The Doctor smirked. Walking over to the couch, he crouched down in front of her so he was eye-level with Rose. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"You sure about that?" he asked, his smirk growing wider. Rose nodded quickly.

He sighed and shook his head, the smirk still on his face. Rose suddenly recognized this as the _'Are-you-really-going-to-make-me-do-this?' _look.

Rose stiffened, unable to take her eyes away from the Doctor's stare.

_Oh no _she thought. _What's he gonna-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor leaning towards her, and forcefully pressing his lips against hers, crushing her against the couch.

"_Mmmhmm? Mmmmm!" _she tried to yell, her eyes widening in shock.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling in thought, still crushing her with the 'kiss'. He seemed to be examining something. Rose was frozen in place, as he continued to kiss her, or whatever it was that he was doing. After about twenty seconds or so, he let her go.

Rose stared at him with a combination of shock, confusion, and amazement. "What-was-_that-_for?" she demanded, her voice squeaking.

The Doctor stood up, his head tilted in thought. Narrowing his eyes, he licked his lips and laughed. "Cherry. That's definitely cherry I taste. You _did_ eat that donut! Very clever Rose, very clever!"

He laughed again, and went over to gather his aardvarks, leaving Rose frozen on the couch.

Rose laid back down, bringing her hand up to her lips. She really wasn't quite sure if she was totally weirded out, or just badly wanted him to do it again.

**Just wanna say a thank-you to chivalry-is-dead's fanfic called "The Information Age: Oneshots" for the inspiration. It's under the Call of Duty category. And, to David Tennant Stalker for the inspiration of a cute/excited Doctor attitude. I hope you liked this; I had so much fun writing it! Review!**


End file.
